forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ice para-genasi
Would that mean that I have done wrong with the other para-genasi? Would they all be considered "Outsiders" and not genasi? Hmmm could we assume that places with a high or only Genasi population like Akanûl would have the para-genasi? Guessing that will have to wait till we get a source that claims it? Also was my text to near the source? Sorry if am rambling I'm really really tired -_-! Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 17:37, June 7, 2014 (UTC) :At , the Type line is defined as representing a creature's, well, type in the rules. In 3.x edition (as used by the "Children of the Cosmos" article in Dragon #297), a genasi is an "Outsider (native)". That's given by the line "Outsider: Ice para-genasi are native outsiders". So, it goes "Type = Outsider", "Subtype = Native". :Not really, since Akanûl only came in 4th edition, after the Spellplague. This Dragon article is for 3rd edition, written well before. It's not even clear that these races have any presence in the Realms. So, until a source says it, it's not something we can assume for the wiki (as a player or DM, you certainly can). :I rewrote much of the article for a traditional wiki article format and arrangement, and to improve the grammar and sentence construction (I guess English isn't your first language?). I tried to preserve your original phrasing where possible. — BadCatMan (talk) 00:46, June 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Ahh ok! Sorry about that! ::Yeah that's what I thought to... it just seamed to likely that they would be there. Hmm just to ask about that one more time... If there is a book, that might say that there is one like there is a stormsoul genasi in The Captive Flame and Whisper of Venom (haven't read any further) whom is a ambassador of Akanul... But I'm guessing not as it is a individual? Hmmm... ::Yeah sorry about that, change it where ever to make it better, hehe no my first language is not English its Swedish. Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 10:30, June 8, 2014 (UTC) :::I don't know much about 4th edition genasi, but they (and all the planetouched) seem so different from those in 3rd edition and earlier, in appearance, powers, and origins, that we really shouldn't make assumptions, and should leave them separately defined. That's my feeling about it, anyway. But if some similarity appears, you could always make a note in an appendix that such-and-such a character could be an ice para-genasi, or that some future icesoul genasis is similar to an ice para-genasi. — BadCatMan (talk) 12:57, June 8, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh sorry thought I responded to this... Ok then, I hope that we get more about them then. The only 4e genasi that I seam to get is that Abyssal genasi stuff and some article about water genasi in some dragon magazine. Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 06:27, June 13, 2014 (UTC)